Bioinformatics and Statistics Core 1. ABSTRACT: The Center's overall scientific goal is to develop, validate, and perform pre-clinical testing of a suite of NanoScaffold-based Chlamydia trachomatis (Ct) vaccines. Successful pre-clinical trials would translate to first-in-human studies, with the potential to mitigate the health effects associated with Ct infection. The Bioinformatics and Statistics Core (BSC) will support the Center's goals by providing design and analysis leading to rigorous quantitative assessment of each step of the in vitro and in vivo studies carried out in Projects 1, 2, and 3, in close collaboration with the Immunology Core.